


Hot Tub Desire

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Missionary Position, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Rock is busy spending time alone in his rich girlfriend’s mansion in the confides of a bubbly hot tub. Just what is a rocker guy supposed to do in a time like this? Good thing a certain rich girl’s mother may help him out in the most interesting way possible. Co-written by me and The Amazing Ghost Musician. Explanation shown in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Kelly/Rock (Total Drama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hot Tub Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, nor do I own anything that has to do with the spinoff, the Ridonculous Race. The rest of the shows and the characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I know what people are thinking, isn’t this pairing that you’re doing getting overused, plot-wise. I know the outside of me would have said yes, but in the inside of me, it’s different. These are called scenarios by the way, just so you know. It all comes down to when the characters meet in a different way thanks to these stories. Anyway, this is co-written by me and The Amazing Ghost Musician, so he also gets the credit as well. So, kick back in your seats and enjoy this hot smoking Kelly/Rock smutfic we came up with! Enjoy!

The snowy yet cold afternoon sky had shone down across a good portion of a rich, elegant mansion, where there resided what seemed to be the famous mother-daughter duo that competed in that so-called Ridonculous Race reality show.

Well, one of them of course, was definitely quite living it up in the middle of a hot tub she was in. She had quite the curvaceous figure at best though as her 18-year old self was decked out in a skin-tight purple string bikini that fluctuate her long thicc legs and hefty cleavage combined. Safe to say, it was quite impressing the hell of the guest she had sitting next to her. He was also quite a looker as well, what with that long blonde hair of his, a lean muscular physique decked out with an orange speedo, and a familiar orange bandana that was owned by a certain rocker from the Rockers team.

No doubt the two people that were busy sharing the hot tub was Taylor from the Mother-Daughter team and guest that was with her laughing it up was Rock from one-half of the Rockers duo. Nobody had any idea why the two dated in the first place though. All it had to take for the two of them was to be set up via a blind date thanks to Rock’s rocker friend Spud, and the next thing anyone knew, the two instantly hit it right off thanks to Rock’s sense of humor. There was something about his style, attitude and musical flair that Taylor always dug from him. What made Taylor like him more was the fact that he was the frontman of a band he came up with his friend called Devil Frog. That was definitely an added bonus.

So far, Taylor was still laughing her ass off at the joke Rock had made to her involving one of his friends back at band practice.

“Oh my goodness, that is priceless.” The rich girl chuckled.

“I know, right?” Rock smirked. “I should wake people up with lobsters more often.”

“Yeah, just not me though.” Taylor shook her head.

“Relax, babe.” Rock reassured her close-up, “Like I’d really do something stupid to you. You’re tight in my book.”

“Glad to hear that.” She smirked back, feeling a bit gleeful.

After the two managed to share another kiss with each other though, Taylor’s fragile ears overhead the sound of her cell phone ringing, which of course annoyed her.

“Ugh, what the hell…?” Taylor rolled her eyes all before picking up her cellphone, which was standing two inches away from the edge of the pool. She grew restless as she pressed the button and answered it right away, “Hello, can you see I’m spending time with my boyfriend here?”

From that followed nothing more multiple beeps coming from her phone, mostly caused by the caller that Taylor was speaking to through her ears.

“No way, you serious?” Taylor gasped in amazement, “You talking about a one-day sale and it ends only in at four hours? Okay, I’ll definitely meet you right there just in case if anyone takes my spot! All right, later!”

Taylor immediately hung up the phone right away and hopped out of the pool, worrying the blonde-haired rocker right away.

“Whoa, what’s the rush, babe?” Rock asked her. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but my friends Dakota and Heather just called me and there happens to be a sale on platinum-covered high-heeled boots.” Taylor told him nicely yet frantically, “And it cost like $5,000 big ones, I can’t miss this opportunity!”

“Well, do what you need to do, I guess.” Rock shrugged, kicking back in the hot tub. “I mean, I don’t have band practice until two hours anyway.”

Taylor then told him in reassurance, “We’ll just save our time tomorrow, but right now, I gotta head out. Later!”

Rock soon waved back all before Taylor ran right inside the mansion, obviously to get herself changed out of her bikini and into her usual everyday clothes all before heading out of the driveway with the Rolls Royce she got for her 16th birthday. It wasn’t long before Rock’s ears were treated to the sound of the Rolls Royce driving away out of the neighborhood.

“DAMN!” Rock moaned in disappointment. “I’d thought that I would be getting some tail tonight. Now what am I supposed to do?”

What Rock did know was that Taylor’s own smokin’ hot mom Kelly was still present in the mansion itself. Right about now, Kelly was coming downstairs with a glass of the finest wine money had to offer.

“Hmmmm, I wonder what sounds good to me right now, passionfruit or cactus fruit wine?” Kelly replied to herself as she opened the fridge, “I swear, there are so many choices, I don’t even know what to even pick.”

As Kelly was going through her wine cabinet, she looked outside her window to see her daughter’s gorgeous hunk of a rockstar boyfriend Rock out in the hot tub looking very bored and lonely. To her knowledge, Kelly had realized that Taylor wasn’t with him all because of that sale she heard so much about. 

“I can’t believe this!” Kelly frowned, “I let my daughter brought her amazing hunk of a boyfriend over so she can spend time with him, and yet she just leaves him alone in my hot tub just so she can go to the mall and spend the money that I give every week even though she doesn’t deserve it and spends it all on expensive high priced clothes and shoe wearing that she doesn’t really need since she’s got a WHOLE DAMN CLOSET FULL OUT THAT STUFF!!!!!!!”

After she found herself huffing and puffing full of rage and all, she soon calmed herself down and gave herself a determined look on her face, “Well, I’ll show her hunk of a boyfriend what HE’S really missing out on a real woman. And I know just what to do…”

It wasn’t long though before Kelly walked upstairs to her bedroom, obviously thinking of a plan on how to get Rock wrapped around her precious, delicate manicured fingers.

_"Taylor thinks that she can just run out on such a nice guy like Rock, like she thinks that he’ll always be right there waiting for her. Well I say, screw that!”_ Kelly thought to herself. _“Rock is the type of guy that I believe every woman would want to have. Well maybe not Taylor’s obnoxious bitch friend Heather since she’s already found her Prince Charming, but still Rock is such a nice and handsome man, he should be with a woman that knows how to love and treat him like he’s worthy of love. Someone like me!”_

Kelly then headed over to her closet feeling very determined to win him over her own daughter Taylor, while at the same time Rock was still chilling around in the hot tub, not even bothering to leave at all. Right now, his ears were being tuned to the sound of “The Dirt” by Motley Crue playing on his iPhone, leaving Kelly to watch him in the comfort of her bedroom window.

_“I know that Rock’s younger, I’m 25 years older than him and it should be wrong on me to hang around, hit on or even expose myself to my own daughter’s boyfriend.”_ Kelly thought to herself quietly, _“But for god’s sake, he’s 18 years old soon going to be 19, he’s outta high school, and he’s technically an adult. Which means it’s fine for a woman in her 40s to possibly get him naked…… Now I know I shouldn’t be making the moves on my own daughters boyfriend, but I don’t think that a spoiled rotten little bitch like her should deserves a guy like Rock.”_

Once she put on her perfect bathrobe, it was time for the main event.

_"Okay, Kelly. Time to show him your stuff…”_ Kelly thought once again before finally leaving her bedroom and headed right downstairs, where thankfully, Rock still hadn’t left the hot tub one bit. She then took in a deep breath as she finally stepped outside the cold open air quietly without having to disturb him. So far so good, but Kelly felt like her voice needed his attention.

“Oh, hi Rock, never expected to see you out here like this.” Kelly said, greeting him in this early cold evening.

“Oh hey, Mrs. K.” Rock said, not even taking a look at her.

“Oh, please. Just call me Kelly.” Kelly blushed with a chuckle, “I see my daughter’s not here with you. What’s going on?”

“She had to go to a sale down at the mall,” Rock replied, “Believe it or not, it’s a one-day sale and Taylor’s out having to fight people for some $5,000 platinum boots. So it’s just me out here in the cold, yet being warmed up by the most rockingest hot tub I’ve ever been in.”

“Geez!” Kelly replied. “Taylor invites you over so she can spend time in the hot tub with you, and yet while your relaxing, she’s off spending money getting some crappy boots she’s gonna get used to later on and then just throw them in her closet with all the other clothes and shoes she’s got. How can you like someone like that?”

Rock then shrugged with a smirk saying, “What can I say? I love a feisty woman who loves to be treated right and make her laugh every now and then. No shame in that.”

“I guess you’re right on that one,” Kelly said, rolling her eyes in an unamused way. But then, the look on her face turned a bit seductive as she said, “But let me tell you something. How feisty do you think am I?”

Rock chuckled a bit while he turned his head to face, “Honestly, Kelly. I just happen to think you--”

The long-haired rocker never finished that sentence right away.

It was all because he turned to Kelly and saw her disrobe right in front of him, which resulted in Rock’s jaw dropping like a literal rock once he saw Kelly decked out in a perfect small white string bikini and a perfect white thong combined. Rock found himself stunned, yet amazed that a woman her age could have a body that looked so breathtaking, so amazing, and so banging that it could literally make his eyes pop out wondering why she looked so perfect.

“Ho...ly… shit.” The rocker muttered in amazement, leaving Kelly to giggle a bit sweetly at his cluelessness. 

“So, Rock…” Kelly said with a wink, “Are you gonna let me in that hot tub? After all, I figure you can use the company.”

Rock didn’t even know what to say at first regarding this question. His mind was doing quite the speaking for him, truth be told.

_“Whoa, I never knew Taylor’s mom was so fucking hot!”_ Rock thought to himself while trying to resist Kelly’s seductive charms, _“Oh, what am I doing? Sure, I now know that Taylor’s mom so damn sexy and quite a MILF, but this feels wrong. I mean, I have Taylor and that’s what matters, but… my goodness, she’s perfect.”_

“Yeah sure, Kelly!” Rock nodded right away, therefore giving Kelly his answer. “It’s your hot tub of course, so you should jump in either way.”

Kelly laughed sweetly all before stepping into the hot tub gently, leaving Rock to set out a very lusting shudder around his spine as soon as she sat right next to him. He let out an even more lustful shudder when Rock’s nose managed to take in that perfect rose scent that Kelly was wearing all around her skin, all to complete that perfect touch.

Feeling fallen into the flowery scent itself, Kelly immediately broke him out of reality with a smile, "Thank you so much. You're such a gentleman."

"Hey, I always have to treat the chicks right." Rock chuckled with quite a nervous blush on his cheeks.

"Sounds like your mother definitely raised you pretty well." Kelly said, heaving her ample chest in order to keep Rock hypnotized.

"Oh, totally," The long-haired rocker nodded, "Heck, I gotta admit I turned out pretty fine myself."

"Well, with the way your body's turning out to be, that definitely says a lot." The gorgeous blonde mom replied flirtatiously, even going so far to use her finger to caress Rock's muscular chest. This feeling forced out another lusting shudder from Rock himself, yet still kept himself from breaking out of his sexual shell. Wrapping him all around her finger, Kelly once again let out another seductive tone, "Anyway, I hear that you're quite the wild child. Mind telling me about your wild adventures?"

Rock soon let out a bit of a cocky chuckle and replied, "Well, it's a bit of a long story to tell, but I'll gladly give you all of the details. I sorta remember this one time that me, Spud, Lorenzo and Chet all decided to vandalize the mayor's statue in the city square. You should have seen what we did. We egged, spray-painted, toilet papered, tar, feathered, heck even pissed on the statue as a way to stick it to that freak. The most funniest part was when Spud had a ball of mud and clay and splattered it around the statue's butt before gluing what was the rest of the toilet paper we had left to it, so that way it could look like the statue was crapping his own pants. Thankfully, we exited the scene just in time for the police to show up. And just in case if there was any suspicion to the crime, we had to stash the van away in the driveway of the Burromuerto's residence just so it could look like Alejandro had something to do with it. We definitely got off scot-free."

"Oooooh, I like that in a dangerous rockstar quite like you." Kelly winked all before tracing her finger right down to his abs, "You know, believe it or not, this isn't the first time I got involved with a rockstar of sorts..."

"Ah, you don't say." Rock said, feeling intrigued of where this conversation was going.

"I guess you can say I had my share of men back in my teenage years," Kelly stated first-handedly, "I remember being like your age, pretty much 18 perhaps, and getting free backstage passes from everyone of my dates. Of course, I've always ditched my dates and scored with some of the most handsomest rockstars I'd had the pleasure of sleeping with such as Bret Michaels, Vince Neil, Sebastian Bach, Jon Bon Jovi, James Hetfield, Dave Mustaine, you name it."

"No way," Rock gasped in excitement, "You mean to tell you actually--"

"Yep, I sure did." Kelly nodded, "Let's just say that everyone I slept with has made quite the woman in me. But that was 25 years ago, and it's been quite a while since I've had fun with a rockstar. And now that you're here..."

Her voice soon trailed off once her delicate hands soon got a hold of the bulge Rock definitely had hiding in his orange speedo, proceeding to gently rub up and down nicely yet slowly. Rock, once more for the third time, let out another lustful shudder, only this time it was much more of a deep, sensual tone at best. Her touch was just the most softest yet most erotic feeling Rock had ever felt in quite a long time.

Rock soon found himself trapped in Kelly's seductive gaze, forcing her to whisper, "Care to have fun with me...?"

There was no way Rock would say no to that sexy delicious voice of hers.

He immediately gave in by nodding his head toward the vivacious housewife, who immediately planted her gorgeous lips towards his in a heartstopping kiss. It wouldn’t be long before Rock’s mouth felt the effects of Kelly’s flavorful minty tongue merge through his, forcing quite the tongue battle between the two. That feeling brought out even more pleasure in Rock as his enlarged bulge began to strengthen inside him, leaving him to wonder if his erection was quite big enough to break out of that little speedo he had sporting between his legs. Kelly had an idea planted up his sleeve though as she broke out of that kiss and stared at Rock head-on, who was still unable to fight the pleasurable moans he was trapped in.

“Would you mind leaning back on the hot tub for me…?” Kelly whispered to him.

“No problem, babe!” Rock nodded as he followed her order very well. He proceeded to stand up on the hot tub and lay back down on the pool edge, just to let Kelly show her stuff for him.

But all she wanted to do was to feel some more of his bulge that she was feeling, which didn’t take long before Kelly’s hands got a hold of her speedo, sliding them down just for his pulsating ten-inch cock to come out of the wet fabric. The sight of his massive phallus made Kelly’s eyes pop out of pure amazement and awe, wondering how a guy like him would be hung like a big pine tree.

“OH MY!” Kelly gasped. “Rock, you are HUGE!!!!!!!!!”

“Yeah, I pretty much am…” Rock chuckled a bit, “I guess it pretty much runs--”

“Shhhhhhhhh…” Kelly said, shushing him nicely, “You just kick back and let momma do all the work, okay?”

Rock nodded right away as he let the busty blonde housewife work her hands all through his massive cock with motion. She worked all around that cock up and down like her hands were making very flawless pottery made out of clay. It was possibly a way to build anticipation for what Rock would experience next coming out of Kelly herself. His cock pulsated long enough for Kelly to dig right into the head of his erection, jamming all ten inches of his right into her pretty little mouth. Kelly proceeded to bob her head up and down smoothly, tasting every single inch of Rock that he had to offer. The chilling effects of her tongue wetting up every single inch of Rock definitely caught him by surprise at first, but soon kept his lower body in full control once the feeling of his cock got a little warm and juicy. He couldn’t keep it in control for long though as Rock pushed his cock up her throat, therefore proceeding to face-fuck her vertically yet gently, which didn’t do really much since it forced Kelly to choke a little due to his size. It didn't matter though as it made Kelly crave the deepthroating he did towards her by force. Safe to say it was pretty much more meat than Kelly could handle in a lifetime. She finally managed to get a little air back in her system once she broke out and gave Rock another satisfying lick up his studded erection.

She then wet him up long enough for Kelly to reach around her small white string bikini and undo it right away, leaving Rock very stunned at her hefty 36 EE-cup breasts exposed in the open. He left his jaw slacked wide open as the sight of her ample bosom shone perfectly in the evening winter sun, leaving Rock to compare her breasts to the popular porn stars that the rocker had seen thanks to those Brazzers DVD’s he watched. None of those hot mature blondes had boobs that were quite delectable, supple and natural quite like Kelly’s.

“Damn,” Rock whispered in amazement, “You definitely got some big tits…”

Kelly giggled sweetly before winking to Rock, “Thank you. They’re just perfect to fuck between your cock with.”

Rock needed to see that claim in action, which Kelly definitely managed to oblige right away by fitting each of her breasts right between his cock. With his phallus literally sandwiched between her chest, the blonde housewife then proceeded to shift her breasts up and down repeatedly, squishing the pressure out of Rock’s hard erection like a vice grip. Kelly's chest kept on working his cock like she was working on a stripper pole for her personal enjoyment. She could totally compare his erection and an actual pole in common, since it was no doubt hard as pure grip steel itself. The pace only quickened as time went on, forcing Kelly's ample breasts to jack off his cock twice as fast, forcing out loud pleasurable moans that was shot inside the already-pleasured rockstar itself. The titfuck proved to be more enough for Rock to leak out a little but of pre-cum in the process, forcing Kelly's tongue to lick that little gleam off the tip of his cock in return. No doubt he had watched scenes like these in the middle of his own bedroom with his door locked, but the fact that a hot desperate housewife quite like Kelly was fucking his cock between his luscious breasts was something that was finally happening to him in reality.

Kelly decided to give her chest a rest though as she stood up and looked down to Rock with such mesmerizing lust riddled around her face. His cock still continued to drizzle with such a sensation that Rock himself could contain for a guy like him. Rock smirked widely as he saw Kelly tease him off by slowly removing her lacy thong all the way down to her legs with one breathtaking shimmy. The rocker's heart started beating with sexual hunger seeing Kelly's exposed clit tightened in display, looking impressively shaved without question.

"Keep yourself still," Kelly replied to Rock with a whisper, "I want you to enjoy every second of this as I will..."

Rock still didn’t need to say much all except with a little nod of course, which gave Kelly the go-ahead to position her clit right at the head of his throbbing prick. She lowered her hips gently all around his full ten inches, fitting his entire cock inside her pussy all before rocking her bubble-butted ass back and forth Rock’s hard erection. Kelly proceeded to grind his bones non-stop as a way to create every single volt of adrenaline for his phallus to build up later on. The firepower of her slamming hips combined with her extra-tight pink slit was making Rock’s entire member sore and swollen with each slamming pound, but it was definitely expected from her. And it was arousing Rock even more than expected.

“Oh, shit… you’re… you’re so tight!” Rock hissed out of lust, feeling a tightening twinge around his cock thanks to Kelly’s own sliding pussy.

He decided to make things even though once Rock decided to use his enlarging cock to slide up her clit vertically as if to meet every movement from her hips. He used every vertical thrust known to man to pump up Kelly’s ass like a big volleyball, which was quite accurate since Rock’s entire throbbing cock proved to be an excellent pump in itself. His hands was quite another different story though as both of his hands clawed deep into her precious firm ass-meat as a way for Rock to push his thrusts even faster, bringing in not also deeper penetration for Kelly to endure, but it also brought out even louder moans for Kelly to erupt out of her system.

“Ohhhhhhh god, Rock!” Kelly moaned in pleasure and pain. “You’re soooooo big!”

Rock then grunted muskily in response, “Baby… I’m… unnnngh… I’m just getting started…”

The smirk he laid was mischievous enough for Rock to pick Kelly back up and turn her right over, leaving the sexually-desperate mom right on her back while she enjoyed the sight of the rocker on top. Kelly, of course, gave him quite the smirk herself as she spread her sweet pink clit at him as a way to urge his cock to drill deep inside her.

“Ohhhhhhh YES…. Rock!” Kelly moaned sweetly. “Nail me with that big cock of yours again. I want you to make me your babe!”

Once again, Rock decided to let the actions he was about to do to her do the talking for him. The rocker proceeded to position the tip of his cock toward her entrance all before pushing through with one slippery thrust. That little push surprised Kelly at first considering how fast Rock thrusted through her, but she kept herself laid back and endured every single satisfying push from him without any trouble. He paced his hips very nicely, plunging deep throughout her clit in a nice, smooth motion. Kelly felt herself moaning in delight as she heard the sound of his balls smacking her loins non-stop, becoming a very infectious yet melodious sound that kept getting louder and louder as time went on. And it definitely got louder knowing how hard Rock was now thrusting her. It felt quite rough and nasty enough for Kelly to cling onto Rock's entire skin, tightening onto him each possible second. Right now, her nails were literally clawing away on his flesh, coming very close to impaling him with her own manicured fingers. The pain didn't matter that much to Rock though as it only fueled and energized him, making him pace his hips faster to the point that he was once again leaking more of his pre-cum in the process.

Rock looked closer into Kelly's erotic-filled gaze close-up, feeling lost in his constant thrustings. The longing blush-filled look on her face told him how much she was craving this incredible fucking, even going so far to consider the long-haired rocker as much better, much experienced lover than her own husband. Her husband couldn't even last this long when it came to in the sack, but so far, Rock was definitely going the distance and he wasn't stopping for anything. He took the time to charm Kelly with a deep passionate french kiss, drowning out her loud shrieking moans with his long lashing tongue. Rock moaned with quite a smile, tasting a bit of delicious red strawberry wine in the process considering how Kelly was drinking it earlier in the afternoon. It was the most sweetest, intoxicating taste his lips could ever feel from hers.

He soon broke out of the kiss and proceeded to turn Kelly right over on her stomach, forcing the housewife to be bent over enticingly with her curvaceous ass sticking out, waiting to be fucked like the tasteless seductress that she was becoming.

Rock obliged yet again for her by using his perfect hands to spank the seducing blonde right in her ass, all before Kelly brought out a shout filled with both pain and pleasure combined. Not to mention that she jiggled her sweet bubble butt every single chance at him whenever Rock would spank her even more and more. And it drove her crazy wild to the point where Kelly was urging Rock himself to drill his cock inside her one more time.

"Don't keep me waiting! Fuck me already!" Kelly pleaded out to the handsome rocker, who widely accepted just by positioning his cock to her entrance yet again.

The vivacious took in a very gruff moan once he felt Rock's studded phallus push through her clit with the force of an arrow. He then used every one of his hands to grab her hips and thrust inside her, only to pace himself very fast and give him easy movement much to his advantage. Kelly found herself biting her tongue harder and harder in desperation, knowing the thrusting Rock did made her sore as ever, yet it was still expected of him to live up to his sexual performance. And he was exceeding with flying colors.

Rock's throbbing prick quickened it's pace, getting much more deeper through her clitoris with such ease. He continued to make her ass into a penetrable sex magnet, just fucking, smacking and grabbing Kelly's curvaceous buttocks into it was nothing more than a bright shade of red. The tightness of her fuckable clit managed to close in around Rock's entire cock, literally squeezing out the pressure of his ever growing erection. It definitely helped him though as her hard vaginal grip grasped onto a good portion of his rim, leading to the head of his cock violently shaking side to side in an indication that he was about to undergo a full release.

And Rock felt it right away, forcing him to gasp out, "Damn it... I'm... I'm about to cum!!"

The rocker screamed out orgasmically as Rock's hot silky load was released from his tip, filling up Kelly's entire womb by surprise like a stealth-excelled ninja stalking it's victim. Kelly found herself moaning in pure ecstatic delight as she felt every ounce of his seed soak all through her vaginal caverns and right up her cum-filled womb, even going so far to drip out of her warm wet penetrable pussy.

Kelly felt so degradingly naughty on both the outside and inside though as she craved this kind of amazing experience that Rock managed to give her. Right now, the image she was now looking at was an exhausted Rock sitting back down on the hot tub, trying to catch his breath from all that constant non-stop thrusting that he did not to mention cumming like the stallion he was born to be. And that definitely brought a much more seductive smirk to Kelly's face.

"Mmmmm... that was so wonderful..." The blonde vixen said with such a murmur.

Rock immediately nodded as he went, "Yeah... that totally was... looks like I definitely handled this much woman."

"And handled it you did." Kelly said to the rocker with a wink, "Not even my ex-husband couldn't handle me at all."

"That's his loss, of course." Rock chuckled before feeling a little bit of guilt on the inside, "I do feel bad I kinda had sex right behind Taylor's back though."

Kelly then chuckled back as he reassured the rocker, "Don't worry about it, it'll just be a secret between us. Take a look at it this way. If it doesn't always work out between you and my daughter, you'll know where to find me and all."

Rock had no choice but to sign out in relief, "Works for me. After all, I consider it a win-win for me either way."

"I definitely like that in you, stud." Kelly winked all before she got out of the pool with the rest of her removed bikini, "Anyway, gotta get back to my wine and perhaps a shower. Later, cutie."

"You too." Rock nodded as he saw Kelly walk back inside the house with such a satisfied smile on her face.

As soon it was said and done, all that was left outside was Rock and the hot tub himself. Only this time, he didn't feel lonely anymore. The way Kelly showed him a wild time and let out the sexualized beast inside him was more than enough to display a laid-back smirk on his face.

"I totally can't believe this," Rock thought as he chuckled, "I get both Taylor and Kelly all to myself and yet Taylor doesn't even know a thing? I gotta say, I gotta be in this hot tub more often..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, this... was... delicious. Nothing spells like lovin' in a jacuzzi. Me and my friend wished we were both Rock in this situation. That way we get a lot more of that MILF loving.
> 
> Anyway, what will me or The Amazing Ghost Musician come up with next? Will it be a hot smutfic I write, or will it be something me and TAGM co-wrote together. Either way, leave some feedback here if you want to see more hot smut stuff. Until next time as always, peace my gangstas!


End file.
